Not Some Fairy Tale
by PixyStix
Summary: Ginny see's another side of Draco and she likes it, but is it real? Maybe he isn't as bad as he pretends to be. Disclaimer: Don't own anything Harry Potter.
1. Tempers

Chapter 1: Tempers

Ginny glanced out the window and noticed Dean's owl approaching. She opened up her window and it flew in. She untied the letter from its outstretched leg and it flew off quickly. She was a bit confused by its odd behavior; because Dean usually told it to wait and let her reply because he knew Ron wouldn't let her use his.

Ron absolutely refused to let her use Pig because he was completely opposed to her relationship. She didn't for the life of her know why – other than the fact that he was a git. However she shrugged off the owl's odd behavior and unfolded the letter and read:

**Dear Ginny,  
It is really hard to do this but, I am breaking up with you. I'm sorry I just don't want a girlfriend right now. Please don't be sad, it's not you it's me.  
-Dean  
**

Ginny was furious. She crumpled the letter and tossed it by the trash and missed.  
"What a fucking coward! He couldn't even tell me to my face! And he tried to pull the whole 'it's not you it's me' line. Well he can bet his fucking ass it's him."

Ron came in, "What the hell are you on about?" he demanded angrily. "Oh shut up Ron!" She stormed out of her room and down the stairs. He herd the door slam behind her. Ron noticed the crumpled letter on the floor, he picked it up curiously. He looked around hesitantly before he unfolded it and read its contents. He frowned. Ron could see Ginny out her window walking into the broom shed.

"Ron!" Hermione called up the stairs, "Harry's here." Ron went down to the kitchen and found Harry and Hermione. "Hey Mate!" Ron said. Harry looked rather angry, probably because he had a horrible time at Privet Drive.

Harry nodded, "What's up with Ginny?" He asked. "Oh," Ron looked a little sad, "Dean just dumped her by owl." Hermione shook her head, "Oh I'm going to go talk to her. And it's nice to have you here finally Harry." She said. Hermione headed off to the broom shed that Ginny was occupying.

"So, uh how has your summer been?" Ron asked. "Pure shit." Harry spat, "So can you update me on what has been going on, or is Dumbledore still not allowing it?" Harry asked bitterly. Ron looked a little hurt, "I don't know anything either." He defended. This news made Harry a little less angry, seeing as how he wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"Well I do know something's, I 'spose. Like Fred and George's shop has been doing great, Ginny's been working there since we got out of school." "Why didn't you work there?" Harry asked. Ron blushed furiously, "Err…. Uh, well you see Hermione has been here since we got out of school too. Dumbledore hid her parents."

Harry just smiled knowingly. They went out to the broom shed to see if the girls fancied a game of Quidditch. "So 2 on 2? Me and Ron and you and Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny looked Hermione's way, "You up for it?" She asked. Hermione looked skeptically at the broom in Ginny's hand, "I can't fly well at all … but if you're sure…" With that Ginny nodded and then went off then field to play.

A few hours later they stopped playing. Hermione looked even more frizzy haired than before. Ron was grumpy, "You two and your bloody fury!" he said pointing at Harry and Ginny, and "If you had anymore anger than Harry you would've taken my head off Ginny!"

Ginny just smirked. She was feeling considerably calmer now that she had taken out her anger out on the field. Hermione heading in the house and Ron followed, leaving Harry with Ginny out in the yard.

"Good thing we weren't on the same team. We'd have killed them!" Harry chuckled. Ginny gave a snort and nodded, "C'mon let's go for a walk, yeah?" Harry shrugged, "Lead the way." They stayed in silence until they reached the edge of the woods.

"So … how have you been Harry?" she asked. Harry sighed, "Well there are two ways you could hear it. One is the sugar coated version and two is the real thing … your pick." Ginny didn't have to think very long of which she wanted to hear. "I am pretty sure that the so-called sugar coated version is something like, 'I'm fine, really I am'," she said sarcastically, "or some other shit right?" Harry nodded. "So I want the real thing if you want to tell me."

She looked intently into his gorgeous green eyes. "OK." He sat down on the grass and she did the same. "Before I begin I want you to know that you'll be the only one hearing this for now, so you have to promise me that you won't tell any one. And that includes Ron and Hermione."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Because I said so … no I'm just kidding. Because I think you're the only one who won't have a fit if I tell you because you have had your own run-in with Tom." He said. "Good to know, but is the only reason Tom?" She replied. "No, I just trust you and feel comfortable in front of you and I know you won't judge me about the way I feel or my actions."

With that said she agreed not to tell a soul, "You have my word and it is worth a lot just ask Fre- well any of my brothers not just the twins." Harry laughed. Now that both were satisfied with the others answer Harry went on. "Ok," He sighed, "You remember the prophesy at the ministry in the department of mysteries and how it broke?" he asked.

Ginny nodded so he continued. "Well Dumbledore already knew what it said, he had known for years and only just now told me because I found out there was one. It basically said that me and Voldy," Ginny giggled at Harry's bravery to just call him that as she herself was scared to death of him. "Can't both live, in other words the phrase 'kill or be killed' really applies to me."

Harry paused and waited for any questions she might have had. "So you have to kill him?" Ginny asked sadly. Harry shrugged, "If he doesn't get me first." He answered. "Harry don't talk like that!" Ginny said angrily. "Sorry." He apologized. "You're really calm about all this." She commented. "That's not the whole story though …" Harry laid back and Ginny did the same.

"Dudley," Harry said in disgust, "the fat git got me into more trouble every damn day! He would whine to his Mummy that I threatened him or some other bullshit lies the friggen thickhead could think up." "You did threaten him though didn't you?" Ginny asked almost hopefully.

Harry smirked, "Of course, but not every time he accused me. But that wasn't it. On top of Dudley, whenever I would try to leave the house for a walk or something, about six Order members would appear and usher me back inside the fucking hell-hole." He finished.

Ginny thought for a minute. She knew only a small comparison to his situation from all of her brothers. "Have you seen Dumbledore? I feel a bit bad about trashing his office at the end of last year." He asked.

Ginny rolled onto her side and faced Harry, "You trashed his office!" she said in disbelief. Harry smirked, "I was rather pissed off at the fact that he knew and never told me. So enough about my life, if you can call it that. What's up with you?" He rolled onto his side and faced Ginny and looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration. "I have been working for Fred and George. They pay pretty well there so I am planning on buying a new wardrobe in a few days, would you like to come?" she asked. "Sure. If they will let me of course." He answered.

She continued with her story, "Fred and George paid Mum and Dad back for their school expenses from their first wages. Had my Mum in tears. Then me and Dean had been owling all summer and then he decided to dump me, bloody coward. Oh and Ron and Hermione have been flirting like mad when they don't think anyone is around. I wish they would just get together already!" She finished.

Harry chuckled in agreement. Harry's eyes wondered the burrow and he saw Ron watching them from his window. "Uh, your brother is watching us." Harry told Ginny. She huffed then turned to face Ron and waved. He hurried and closed his window and they laughed. "C'mon, Mum'll be back from the Order meeting to fix lunch anytime now." Harry stood and helped Ginny up.

They stared at each other for the longest time and then…Ginny kissed him. She pulled away quickly and blushed like only a Weasley could. "I'm sorry … I … I just …" she looked away avoiding his stare. Harry squeezed her hands that were still in his, "its ok I like you Gin."

He smirked when she looked back astonished. "But I'm just Ron's little sis-" She was cut off by Harry kissing her. They pulled away just in time to see Ron storming their way. "Oh shit!" Harry said. Ginny stepped in front of him, "Ron stop right there!" she demanded.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my sister?" Ron yelled at Harry. All the calm in Harry had vanished and the anger returned, "What? Isn't this what you were hinting at on the train?" Harry yelled back. Ron's' angry look lightened because it was true. Harry and headed into the woods.

They heard a 'crack' and then Harry yelling, "OH ALL RIGHT! I'LL GO BACK!" Harry stormed back to the burrow. Ginny turned to Ron, "You know it's true, you ass!" she pushed past him and headed in the direction Harry went.

Hermione was disappointed in Ron and her face showed it. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "I dunno. It's just an instinctive thing, but I know Harry is right." Ron trudged gloomily up to the house thinking up an apology. Hermione trailed after him.

Mrs. Weasley was back and making lunch. Ginny was helping her and so was Hermione. Ginny decided to ask her Mum if Harry could go, instead of making him since she invited him. "Umm Mum?" She started, "could Harry come with me to Diagon Ally tomorrow?" she finished.

"For what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly not looking up from the potatoes. "I was going to buy some clothes and I wanted to bring Harry along." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Yes, I am sure it will be fine. But we will have to assign and Order member to accompany you." Ginny sighed; she hated the thought of being babysat by an Order member. But she knew that it was the only way she could bring Harry.

Nobody said much during lunch but as soon as Harry was done so was Ron. Ron hurried up the stairs after Harry. "Harry?" he said. Harry didn't answer. "Harry, will you please listen to me for one bloody minute!" Ron demanded. Harry turned around but avoided Ron's eyes.

"I'm sorry mate… I just," Ron thought for a minute of how to word it, "being a big brother I guess." Still Harry said nothing. "So do you forgive me?" Ron asked. "It depends… are you going to try and kill me if I ask her out?" Harry asked. Ron laughed, he was relieved Harry was talking to him again, "No … probably not."

After Harry got up from the table and Ron followed, Hermione and Ginny went for a walk around the forests' edge. "So you still like Harry then?" Hermione asked. Ginny smirked, "I didn't kiss him only for fun." They both giggled. Now it was Ginny's turn to ask the question she had wanted to the whole summer, "So when are you going to kiss Ron?"

Hermione wasn't expecting that question. "Uh … err … why would I do that?" She mumbled. "Come on Hermione I am not as thick as Ron, I know you fancy him and it's bloody obvious he fancy's you." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed. "So?" Ginny questioned again. "Ialreadydid." Hermione answered quickly, hoping Ginny wouldn't catch it. Ginny stopped, "WHAT!" She asked shocked. Now Hermione had to look away because she was blushing furiously. Ginny cleared her throat obviously wanting an explanation.

"When did you?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled, obviously proud of herself. "Just once in his room this morning." She said. "What did he say?" Ginny asked. "Nothing really. He just looked all dreamy and then snapped out of it when he heard you yelling. So he didn't really say much …" Hermione told her. "Wow, maybe you two will finally become a couple …" Ginny said then continued walking.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay! Please forgive us! Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: Trip to Diagon Alley**

"Harry are you ready yet?" Ginny called up the stairs. Harry hurried down the stairs, and stumbled with his sock that was lingering on his toes from his half hearted attempt to put it on while going down the stairs. "Good Merlin girl! You should still be getting ready."

Ginny giggled then replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "You forget Harry that I am a _Weasley_ girl – therefore I am an odd girl." Harry nodded in agreement, he supposed for growing up with only brothers and being the only girl in the family she was quite girly. Well that and the only person besides Mrs. Weasley that even came close to a girl was Percy. Harry laughed out loud at the thought and Ginny just shook her head at him.

"Come on you." She said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. There was a black car with heavily tinted windows with Remus Lupin leaning up against it. Harry eyeballed the car, half expecting several other Order members to pop out any moment. Remus smiled knowingly, "Nobody else is in the car, Harry. In fact it will just be the three of us all day."

Reassured, Harry opened the door for Ginny and did a cheesy bow and muttered, "Milady…" Ginny sniggered and plopped into the back seat followed by Harry as Lupin got into the front seat. The car ride was mostly silent, with the exception of the faint tunes of the radio. The ride wasn't ass-numbingly long either or cramped like the last car ride he'd taken.

When they arrived Remus parked the car in muggle London, outside the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted them at the door in the usual manner, "Can I get you anything, Sirs, Madam?" Remus requested three butterbeers and led Harry and Ginny to a table in the corner a little out of sight, and then sat a few tables away.

Tom of course was back in no time with the order. They thanked him and he retreated back to his duties. "So … thanks for inviting me." Harry said. Ginny nodded. "Where are we going?" He asked. Ginny bit her lip and thought for a moment because she knew where she wanted to go just not in a particular order.

After a few moments thought she answered him, "Gringotts to get my money, Madam Malkins for my new robes, then Muggle London." "Why Muggle London?" He asked. "Because I think their clothes are nice too." She replied with a mischievous grin.

Harry sipped some of his butterbeer and then a small burped escaped his lips, "Sorry." He said a little sheepishly. Ginny just giggled and then took a long gulp of butterbeer herself, sat up straight and let out a belch. Ginny broke out in a fit of giggles again when she saw Harry's face.

"What (giggles) did you (giggles) expect? I grew up (giggles) with all brothers!" She managed to say between giggles "Bloody hell! I've never even herd Ron burp that loud." He exclaimed.

Ginny's face was still slightly pink from the laughter but wasn't giggling anymore, "Well Ron at least beats Percy – who never participated because it was 'immature'. However I learned from the best-"Harry interrupted her, "Fred and George?" She nodded proudly. They herd some hushed laughter and looked over to find Remus had also found humor in her 'talent' as well.

They finished up their drinks and then headed over to Gringotts. Ginny's money was in a section of her families vault. When they entered it there were several distinct separate piles all across the room.

In the middle was her parents, the one to the left was labeled 'Ron' and the one to the right of the middle was labeled 'Ginny' and the final pile was in the back labeled 'Fred and George'. Ron's pile was the smallest, but no pile was very large as it was.

Harry felt very guilty remembering his large pile that was bigger than each of these combine.

Once Ginny had filled her money pouch they headed back up and out to the streets of Diagon alley once more. Harry tugged on Ginny's sleeve to get her attention, "Looks like there is a new store here." He pointed a little ways down. Ginny read the sign 'Muggle Things sold here.' "We can go there after, they might have clothes." Ginny said.

They entered Madam Malkins and the shop doors bell rang a sweet ding as they did so. Ginny mindlessly started for the second-hand section, which was located in the back. "Ginny, where are you going?" Harry asked looking to the right where the Girls clothing were. "Oh. Yeah, sorry I guess I'm just you know … used to heading over there." She replied as she made her way to where Harry's eyes were set.

Remus told them to mind there P's and Q's (which Ginny had no idea what he was talking about.) and that he would be looking in the men's. Harry enjoyed having Remus as a chaperone. He knew that he and Ginny could be trusted not to wander off. "I am only getting some school robes here." Ginny said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Ok, do you mind if I look at some Quidditch robes over there for a moment?" He asked. "No, go ahead." She replied sweetly. After Harry headed off Ginny grabbed a Gryffindor set of robes (they came with everything included: tie, skirt, shirt…) and then her eyes lingered on the Slytherin set.

She really liked their colors, and they looked good on her. She looked around to see where Harry was then when she was sure he was occupied she grabbed a Slytherin set as well and went to the counter. "Find everything all right?" asked Madam Malkin. "Yes, thanks." Ginny replied then handed her the money and took the bag. "Harry, Remus." She called. They looked up from the robes and headed in her direction.

Once out of the shop they headed to the new Muggle shop. When they reached the front of the new shop the large sign above the door read 'Muggle Things'. "Is that the name?" asked Ginny. "Guess so." Said Harry. "How clever…" Ginny said sarcastically. A bell chimed as they entered the door. "Remus can you shrink my bag so it will fit into my pocket, please?" She asked before he wandered off. "Sure." And with a wave of his wand it shrunk to fit neatly inside her pocket. "Come on Harry."

Ginny pulled Harry over to her section. The inside of this store was similar to Madam Malkins but also had a few other muggle things rather than just clothes and shoes. Ginny was flipping through the racks and when she found a shirt or pair of pants she liked she would pile them on Harry's outstretched arms.

Only did Ginny stop when all that was visible of Harry underneath the pile was the top of his messy black hair. Ginny giggled when she noticed how large that stack was. "Are you alright back there Harry? Can you breathe?" She sniggered. Harry replied in a very muffled voice, "Barely…" Ginny led him to the dressing room and had him set the pile on a chair.

"I can't be in here." Harry said preparing to leave. "Sure you can." Ginny replied slyly. Harry just raised his eyebrow at her and had a seat in front of the dressing room she chose. Ginny popped in and out with one sexy outfit on after another. At one point Harry had to think about cold showers and Dudley …

Once finished with the mountain of clothing she had picked out she chose to keep a little less than half, which again still buried most of Harry on the way to the shoes. "I wish they had shopping carts." Complained Harry. "A shopping car? What like a little car they let you drive around in the store with?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry looked at her amused, "No a shopping _cart_. Like c-a-r-t." He explained. Ginny just nodded and proceeded to the shoes. She looked around and then her eyes settled on a pair of shoes. They were all black with the exception of dark purple design on the side. "Oh I love these." She said.

A little after Harry had explained that she needed to find her size, (which confused the hell out of her because wizard shoes magically fit) were they able to take her stuff up to the counter. The clothes were rather inexpensive Harry thought. Before they left Ginny ran back with one of her new shirts and pants and the new shoes and put them on.

"Want some ice cream?" Remus asked. They both nodded and Ginny lead the way out the door. When she stepped outside it was as if the wind shifted directions abruptly. Then a pair of silver, cold eyes met her own brown ones. She knew exactly who he was – Draco Malfoy – and he wasn't with anyone, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny thought he looked rather sad.

Their gaze would have gone on forever, but Harry grabbed Ginny's hand with his free hand that wasn't holding any bags. "Come on, Gin." He said sweetly. Ginny took her eyes away from Draco's cold stare that seemed somewhat lighter than usual. "Wha-" Ginny shook her head, "Oh sorry Harry." Then she unclenched her grip and let Harry and her fingers lace together.

Harry looked back as they were walking and saw who Ginny was staring at. They reached the front of the Ice cream shop and before she followed Harry in she glanced down the street to find Draco sneaking another look back at her as well and then swiftly entered behind Harry. If Harry had noticed the 'look' he gave no sign of it.

They went up to the counter to find Lavender Brown. "Lavender?" Said Harry. "Hello Harry, Ginny. Oh and hello Professor Lupin!" She greeted them. "Hi" replied Ginny. "What do you work here?" Harry asked kindly. "Yeah. My relatives own this place and since my parents … umm …" She started getting teary eyed. "They were killed by Death Eaters." She said quietly as a silent tear fell from her eye.

Harry and Ginny pulled her into a hug over the counter. Lavender's Uncle let her take an early lunch break and Lupin bought them all some ice cream. They sat and Lavender told them how she was spending the weekend with Parvati and Padma and got an owl by the Ministry telling her what had happened. "If I wasn't with Parvati and Padma I wouldn't be here either I guess." She said after a long silence.

When her break was over they went back to the burrow. Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione about Lavender's Parents and about the new Muggle store – which Mr. Weasley over-herd and made a startling cry of excitement scaring the shit out of them.

"That's terrible!" Said Hermione earnestly. "So I bet she's not all giggly anymore, huh mate?" Ron said smiling. "Ron!" cried Hermione, hitting him in the arm hard. "What?" He asked defensively. "Oh great." Mumbled Ginny. "Yeah." Agreed Harry and then he and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to bicker…..


	3. Don't hate us

We are sorry to say but we are regretfully ending this story. Due to the fact that I am to lazy to help the other writer with it. I am a very active reader, but in no way a writer, and she can't keep going with three stories. I feel bad but I just can't make myself do it sorry. If any of you would like to consider taking over are stories please e-mail us, with an idea of where you would take it. Again I am sorry to those who are reading this and those who have reviewed and mostly to the other writer of this story. Hope that if someone does decide to take over this story you will continue to read it. -PixyStix


End file.
